Jovens Titãs
by thaty-chan
Summary: leiam a fic e descubram.pegue o nome emprestado do desenho porque tava sem idéia por isso não me matem
1. Chapter 1

Fic de Beyblade Nome: Titãs lendários

Sinopse: Nate, o ex-prefeito de Tókio quer ser reeleito, mas os cidadãos não acham que ele vá ser um bom prefeito novamente. Com ódio Nate recorre à ajuda de seres com poderes extraordinários chamados divinos. O destino de Tókio está agora nas mãos de pessoas, que com o poder dos tótens lendários reestabelecerão a paz novamente.

Capítulo 1: Ficha dos personagens.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Nome:**** Tyson **

**Idade:**** 16**

**Fisico:**** Cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo azul meia noite e olhos amendoados.**

**Personalidade:**** Tyson é um rapaz de gênio forte, mas ao mesmo tempo energético e brincalhão. Apesar de ser um completo idiota às vezes, Tyson sabe a hora de brincar e de agir (não é a toa que ele é o tri campeão de Beyblade XD). **

**Biografia: ****Tyson nasceu no japão, mais precisamente em Tókio. Sua mãe desaparecera quando ainda era pequeno e seu pai sendo um historiador e aventureiro não tendo tempo para o filho deixou-o aos cuidados de seu avô com quem convive até hoje.**

**Toten:**** dragão **

**Marca: ****Um dragão azul e cinza no lado direito das costas. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nome: ****Max**

**Idade:**** 15**

**Personalidade:**** Extrovertido e carinhoso com as pessoas, faz amizades rapidamente. Mas por trás desse sorriso percebe-se que Max é uma pessoa decidida a ponto de dar a vida pelos amigos.**

**Biografia:**** Mudou-se para o japão com seu pai (não sei se os pais dele são divorciados. Se alguém souber por favor fale.) Conhecendo Tyson e Kenny, ficando amigos rapidamente. Kenny no início desconfiou do loiro mas acabou confiando no mesmo, algum tempo depois.**

**Toten: ****tartaruga**

**Marca: ****uma tartaruga azul e verde do lado esquerdo do peito.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nome: ****Ray**

**Idade: ****16**

**Personalidade:**** Ray é uma pessoa calma e tranquila, mas quando batalha sua personalidade muda drasticamente. É muito paciente e compreencivel com as pessoas por isso é um bom ouvite e até conselheiro.**

**Biografia:**** é orfão de pai e mãe por isso mora com seu mestre e amigos numa pequena vila nos arredores de Xangai chamada white tiger.**

**Toten:**** Tigre**

**Marca:**** um tigre branco com detalhes nas cores verde e dourado do lado direito do peito.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nome: ****Kai**

**Idade: ****17**

**Personalidade: ****Kai é uma pessoa fria e insensivel às vezes, mas por dentro tem um bom coração. Tem uma personalidade forte por isso fora escolhido para ser o lider dos titãs (peguem o nome emprestado da Anamatéia tá gente. Aliás vejam a fic bladebreakers titãs, é ótima.) junto com Kira**

**Biografia: ****Como é orfão mora com o único parente vivo que tem: seu avô Voltaire. Mas este só quer usá-lo para fazer suas experiências e capturar todas as feras bit do mundo.**

**Toten:**** Fênix**

**Marca:**** um pássaro amarelo ouro e vermelho no ombro esquerdo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nome: ****Kenny**

**Idade:**** 15**

**Personalidade: ****Kenny é uma pessoa muito dócil e sociavel assim como um bom ouvinte e conshelheiro. É o mais inteligente dos Titãs ajudando muitas vezes com os planos para capturar os Divinos. Todos se surprienderam quando Kenny se transformou da primeira vez pois virou um touro de força sobreumana**

**Biografia: ****não se sabe ao certo**

**Toten: ****touro**

**Marca: ****Uma cabeça de touro marrom avermelhada e amarela no ombro direito.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A partir de agora eu só vou colocar o nome, a biografia, o toten e o local do toten (tudo num só paragrafo para cada personagem).**

**Kira**

**Kira é uma garota de longos cabelos loiros presos em duas marias chiquinhas e olhos azuis,possui pele muito branca, lábios finos e rosados. Um corpo bem bonito, com pernas bem torneadas, bumbum redondo, cintura fina, e seios de um bom tamanho. 1,65 e 45 kg. Dona de um gênio forte e indomável Kira é inquieta e desobediente, irresponsável e durona. Está sempre pronta pra brigar, elétrica, nunca leva desaforo teimosoa, orgulhosa, sincera e bem esperta. É paciente, mas caso precise, Kira faz farelo do indíviduo que abusar de sua paciência. Foi designada para encontrar os outros combo niños indo morar com senhor Dinkenson. Seu toten é o do guepardo e se localiza abaixo do pescoço perto dos seios.**

**Hikari**

**Possui cabelos longos até a cintura, bem lisos e repicados, franjinha cortada desproporcional, com alguns fios maiores e uns menores que os outros cabelos azuis bem escuros, olhos amendoados e azul gelo, iguais a olho de gato, pele muito branca, lábios finos e rosados. Um corpo bem bonito, com pernas bem torneadas, bumbum redondo, cintura fina, e seios de um bom tamanho. 1,65 e 45 kg. Diferente de Kira, Hikari é calma e ponderada, responsável e obediente, mas orgulhosa e cabeça-dura. Sincera e inteligente. Carinhosa só com quem merece. Seu toten é o da águia e se localiza no meio das costas**

**Sakura**

**É uma garota de cabelos roxos e **e **olhos castanhos, pesa 50 kg e mede 1,65 m. É infantil, cabeça-dura, fria às vezes, mas quando se irrita acaba por não conseguir se controlar e machucando as pessoas a sua volta. Seu totem é o leopardo e se localiza no braço direito.**

**Hiraki**

**Possui cabelos pretos com raios prata longos e olhos cinza azulados, 45 kg, 1,65 m. É fechada, louca, parece insensível e fria, mas na verdade tem um bom coração e é super legal. Geralmente é a confidente de suas amigas. Seu toten é a iguana e se localiza no braço esquerdo.**

**Kanabi**

**Possui cabelos longos, lisos e brancos, quase tocando o chão, presos na altura da cintura por uma fita negra, franja farta e repicada, cobrindo um pouco do olho direito. Olhos amarelos cor-de-âmbar. Pele pálida. Tem uma cicatriz que atravessa o olho direito. Seu antebraço esquerdo e uma parte da coxa esquerda são enfaixados. Ela também costuma enfaixar o tórax, pra diminuir o volume dos seios. É extremamente... Assassina! É rude, fria, calculista e exigente. Ouve mais do que fala. Age antes de pensar e, na maioria das vezes não se arrepende depois. Olha para os outros com um olhar sepre superior. Fala o que quiser para quem quiser, na hora que quiser. Encara, enfrenta e insulta sem se importar com os insultos que lhe serão dirigidos. Apesar disso, sabe dar valor certo às poucas amizades que consegue manter, sendo considerada uma boa ouvinte e a solução pra quem quer desabafar (por ouvir mais do que fala... e por dar bons conselhos). Seu toten é o da pantera negra e se localiza no lado direito do abdomen.**

**CONTINUA.....**


	2. Chapter 2

Pego Fic de Beyblade Nome: Titãs lendários

Sinopse: Nichi, o ex-prefeito de Tókio quer ser reeleito, mas os cidadãos não acham que ele vá ser um bom prefeito novamente. Com ódio Nichi recorre à ajuda de seres com poderes extraordinários chamados divinos. O destino de Tókio está agora nas mãos de pessoas, que com o poder dos tótens lendários reestabelecerão a paz novamente.

Cap 2: A missão

**xxxXXXxxx**

Era um dia lindo na cidade de Tókio, pessoas indo trabalhar, comerciantes abrindo suas lojas, crianças brincando nas ruas e praças da cidade. Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros presos em duas marias chiquinhas e olhos azuis usando uma blusa preta por debaixo de um casaco laranja, uma calça jeans rasgada em vários lugares e um par de all stars pretos de cano baixo adentrou em um prédio correndo até o elevador. Mas antes que pudesse chegar neste foi barrada por um segurança.

Segurança: parada ai mocinha! Ninguém entra nesse prédio correndo desse jeito e sai impune.

Garota: Desculpe, é que o meu Avô me chamou e...

Antes que completasse a frase o segurança a pegou pelo braço e a colocou para fora do edifício.

Segurança: Aprenda boas maneiras antes de entrar aqui de novo mocinha.

Garota: Por acaso você sabe quem eu sou?

Segurança: Não sei, e dai?

Garota: Meu nome é Kira Dikenson e exijo que me deixe entrar

O guarda ficou parado por algum tempo pensando, mas por fim deichou que a garota entrasse. Não antes de ligar para Sr Dikenson e dizer que sua neta chegara. Algum tempo depois Kira subia pelo elevador até o escritorio onde Dikenson trabalhava.

Kira: Segurança irritante. Só porque eu entrei correndo porque tava atrasada ele me barrou. E resmungos como esse, foram profecionados até a porta do escritório. Quando chegou à porta parou, pois tinha ouvido vozes dentro do gabinete. Uma delas era de seu avô, isso ela sabia. Mas de quem seria a outra? Seria amiga ou inimiga? Foi com essas perguntas em mente que bateu na porta.

Dikenson: Entre. A porta foi aberta e Kira entrou. Seu avô continuava o mesmo de sempre. Quando olhou para o lado viu uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes esmeralda. Usava uma blusa preta com detalhes em branco, uma saia preta com os mesmos detalhes e uma sandalha rasteira amarrada na perna.

Dikenson: Olá Kira essa é.... Mas antes que terminasse a frase a mulher o interrompeu

Pessoa: Dexe que eu me apresente Stanley. Meu nome é Ichigo. Muito prazer Kira.

Kira: Prazer. Mas o que você faz aqui?

Ichigo: Acho que já etstá na hora de contar a ela a verdade, nã Stanley?

Dikenson: Tudo bem. Bom, Kira, Você se lembra do Nate, não?

Kira: Claro que eu lembro. O antigo prefeito, não?

Ichigo: Esse mesmo. Achamos que está planejando um golpe contra o estado, pois quer ser eleito novamente. E também achamos que tentará usar, para conseguir atinjir esse objetivo, seres com poderes extraordinários chamados divinos.

Kira: Mas eu pensei que esses divinos fossem só uma lenda.

Dikenson: Nós também, mas ao ver algumas imagens que sua mãe nos mandou das escavações que estão fazendo nos arredores da cidade percebemos que o que eles penssavam ser achados arqueológicos de uma civilização antiga, e em parte são pois representam imagens de deuses para a mitologia daquele povo antigo, também são na verdade portais para um outro mundo.

Ichigo: O mundo dos divinos. E para combater esses divinos pessoas receberam poderes e atravéz de totens lendários essas pessoas tem condições de derrotar os Divinos. Kira estava abismada com aquela revelação. Nunca pensara que aquelas histórias contadas por seu pai, Marcus quando era criança poderiam se tornar realidade.

Kira: Mas por que vocês me chamaram aqui?

Dikenson: Achamos que você é uma dessas pessoas.

Kira: Mas como podem saber?

Ichigo: você notou alguma coisa estranha no seu corpo, como uma marca por exemplo?

Kira: Você quer dizer, essa aqui? A garota levou a mão a parte de baixo da blusa e a retirou logo em seguidarevelando uma marca em formato de uma cabeça de quepardo perto dos seios.

Ichigo: Essa mesma. Todos as pessoas com poderes possuem uma tatuagem em formato de toten.

Kira: Então a minha missão é derrotar esses divinos?

Ichigo: Sim, e você também terá de encontrar os outros Titãs.

Kira: Certo. De repente se houve um barulho não muito longe dali.

Dikenson: Parece que nossas suspeitas estavam certas. Kira para se transformar diga o nome do animal do seu toten.

Kira: Tá. To indo. Logo apos de dizer isso saiu pela porta correndo.

CONTINUA...


End file.
